The Wizard's Slave
by woodland59
Summary: Frex, finally fed up with his green daughter, sells her to be a slave to the Wizard himself! But what happens when the Wizard discovers her magical abilities?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Papa!" screeched a ten-year-old Elphaba. "Papa, no! Don't let them take me!" she sobbed, tears sliding down her green cheeks.

Frex just stood there, eyes cold and menacing.

"Papa, don't do this," begged seven-year-old Nessarose. "Don't sell her! She may be green, but she's my sister! I love her," she whispered, tears sliding down her tragically beautiful face. "And she's your daughter."

Frex looked at her swiftly. "I'm sorry, Nessarose. But I cannot have this abomination living here any longer."

"She's not an abomination! She's your daughter!" screamed Nessa. "I hate you!" she wheeled herself off to her bedroom, crying all the way.

"You'll thank me for it one day," Frex muttered, watching as the guards dragged his daughter off. He'd sold Elphaba to be a slave, but she should be thanking him, not screaming at him. He'd sold her to be the Wizard's personal assistant, after all! The Wizard was her idol!

"Father, please don't," begged Elphaba. "I don't want to leave you."

"Enough, Elphaba," said Frex. "Nessa will be much better off without you."

Tears slid down Elphaba's cheeks as they threw her into the back of their cart, locking the door so she couldn't get out. Elphaba gasped as the cart took off, and stood, bare-footed, watching through the barred window of the door as her father and house disappeared from sight.

She sat down on the floor, wincing as the wheels came in contact with the bumpy road. There was a bit of water and hay for a bed, but there was no food or anything else to keep her warm. Elphaba sniffled and curled up in a small ball on the ground, crying herself to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. But you all should know me well enough by now to know my first chapter are normally short! Well, I hope you guys like it. In case you haven't noticed, I deleted Fluff, Bluff, and Fiyeraba Stuff. I'm just not really into drabbles. Sorry for those who liked it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shall update as soon as possible! Tally-ho! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks! Lol, yeah, I wanna kill Frex, too!**

**Elphabalover101: Thanks!**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Poor Elphie indeed.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks so much!**

Chapter 2

Elphaba awoke to the sound of a door being yanked open. Blearily, she opened her eyes and saw the guard standing before her, "Up. Now," he said. She got shakily to her feet—she was usually drowsy in the mornings—and finally, the guard yanked her arm harshly and pulled her into the Palace.

Elphaba's eyes widened. The interior was as green as its exterior, full of rich green carpets, green chairs, and even green doors to the rooms! She'd certainly fit in well, here, she mused to herself.

The guard thrust her into a room. "His Ozness will be with you in a moment," he said simply. "Remember, he is your master and can do to you what he pleases. Be humble and respectful." He left the room.

It was warm in the room, yet Elphaba felt chilly as a feeling of dread swept over her. She hugged her knees close together, rocking back and forth. Her father had given her up. He hated her. She'd never be good enough for him. The more she thought, the sadder she became. Tears flooded her eyes and she wept silently on the floor, until her sobs became louder.

A man tapped her on the shoulder. Elphaba looked up, and he smiled at her with seemingly kind eyes. "Come now, it can't be that bad working for me, can it?"

Elphaba gasped upon realizing who he was. "Y-Your Ozness," she said, kneeling on the floor before him.

"There's no need for that," smiled the Wizard pleasantly. "Why don't you follow me to my throne room, and we can talk?"

Elphaba nodded, for once in her life, speechless. She walked alongside the Wizard, until he opened the door to a large room with a throne. The Wizard sat on his throne, and Elphaba sat in a small chair across from him. "So, tell me about yourself," said the Wizard.

"M-My name is Elphaba Thropp, Your Ozness. I—I am the governor of Munckinland's daughter and…well…he sold me into slavery. That's about it."

"Oh," the Wizard was shocked. "He sold his own daughter into slavery?"

"I deserve it," Elphaba muttered, looking at the ground.

The Wizard was more shocked. "Whatever for?"

Elphaba squirmed uncomfortably. "I killed my mother."

"Wh-What?"

"It's my fault she's dead," Elphaba whispered, tears flooding her eyes. "When my mother was pregnant with my sister, Father made her chew milk flowers so the new baby wouldn't come out…green. Only they made Nessa come too soon, her little legs all tangled…and my mother…never woke up. None of which would've happened if not for me."

"Oh." The Wizard was speechless for a moment. Then, he walked up to her, "Dry your tears, child. You see, I am a sentimental man…who always longed to be a father. Maybe I can make us both happy by being like a father to you."

"Y-You would do that?" Elphaba whispered.

The Wizard smiled, "Of course! I love making people happy."

"Thank you!" Elphaba cried, flinging her arms around him. She was surprised at herself, so she immediately backed off a little. The Wizard smiled knowingly.

"I'll get one of the other servants to show you to your room," he said, standing up. "And I'll let you get settled. Dinner is tonight, at eight. I'll see you there."

**A/N: The Wizard probably would act like this, actually…she's just a ten-year-old girl, not a woman like she was when he first met her in the play. Plus, he wants to be a dad…oh, if only he knew…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Elphabalover101: That's the point. :D **

**FiyerabaRules: Thank you!**

**Guest (guest reviewer): No, definitely not. :D But to be honest, I was actually kind of thinking of that when I wrote it, too. Weird, huh?**

**NiatheWickedLover: We all hate Frex, and most of us hate the Wizard but you'll never know if you'll hate the Wizard in this story or not. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Again, that's the point. ;)**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you...Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, after fixing breakfast, and having the Wizard come down (in his human form, she suspected, so as not to scare her) to eat, she began to work on chores, starting with the laundry.

She walked up to the Wizard's room and knocked on the door. He opened it for her, "Oh, hello, Elphaba," he smiled pleasantly. "Here for the laundry? Don't worry, I'll get out of your way." And then he walked downstairs and Elphaba picked up his dirty laundry from its basket.

She was soon walking down the hallway to take it to the laundry room when suddenly a young boy ran into her. "Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, before turning around to look at her. His jaw dropped open in shock. Elphaba ignored him, observing his features instead. He was a servant boy, with rather matted brown hair and sharp blue eyes.

He smirked upon seeing the ten-year-old girl. "It's not every day you see an artichoke around."

Elphaba ignored him, merely beginning to pick up the laundry. "M'name's Avaric Tenmeadows...what's yours?"

Elphaba ignored him and continued to sort out the laundry. "Lemme guess, Greenie?" She said nothing. He glared at her and grabbed her hands. "Answer me! What's your name?!"

"Elphaba! All right? My name is Elphaba!" Elphaba sighed, jerking away from his firm grasp and muttering, "Geez."

Another boy walked up, "Well I'll be darned. I never thought I'd see someone with skin the color of lettuce."

"No, no, Thomas. I think it's cabbage," Avaric said.

Elphaba glared at them, "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Smarter than green people, I'm guessing," Avaric flashed her a smug smirk.

"Why, you..." Elphaba glared at him, fists clenched as the two boys laughed to themselves.

"Shut up!" Elphaba said, grabbing the last of the Wizard's laundry and picking up the basket.

"Ooh...looks like the artichoke is steamed," Avaric said, and he and Thomas roared with laughter.

At that moment, the Wizard walked by, whistling casually to himself, hands in his pockets. He stopped upon seeing the strange sight. What were those two servant boys doing?

Then, he saw Elphaba. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were full of chocolate-brown fury. Then, suddenly, she slammed the laundry basket down and started to glow. The two boys stopped laughing and looked on in astonishment. Then suddenly, the glow filled the room and a loud 'BANG!' echoed through it. The two boys were blasted towards opposite ends.

They looked as stunned as the Wizard felt, before shakily getting to their feet, trembling all over. Elphaba herself had dropped to her knees, panting heavily.

Avaric gasped as he walked over and helped his friend up before pointing at Elphaba, "Y-You...You're a witch!"

Elphaba looked up from looking at her own hands in fear, before shakily looking up at him with an expression of pain and confusion scrawled across her face.

The two boys ran from the room, and the Wizard looked down in astonishment as the young girl began to sob. He walked over and put a hand on the green girl's shoulder soothingly, before Elphaba looked up at him. "Am I...am I really a witch?" she asked him.

"I think you are," the Wizard said slowly. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing," he said.

"It's not?" Elphaba asked, confusion sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"No," the Wizard said. "As a matter of fact...I think...one day, you could be my magic grand vizier."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," the Wizard said, laughing a bit to himself. "Don't look so shocked! I don't think anyone's ever possessed magic ability like yours...other than myself," he said, catching himself quickly.

Elphaba gasped. "I think that once you're old enough, I'll send you to Shiz University to take lessons from Madame Morrible, the renowned sorceress. For now, you'll be sent to the Emerald City Elementary to keep up your studies so that one day, you may be able to get into Shiz."

He knew Madame Morrible would immediately let her in at knowing the girl's full potential, but he had a feeling it might raise a bit of suspicion in Elphaba if she just got in, and besides, there'd be no harm in her keeping up her studies.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she actually squealed, wrapping her arms around him before catching herself and letting go. "Um...Your Ozness."

The Wizard laughed. "School begins tomorrow," he told her. "I'll have a uniform sent over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Day of Shiz

_10 years later…_

Elphaba looked around the beautiful campus of Shiz, eyes filled with wonder at the beauty of the college. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ah, yes…that was the smell of learning…She couldn't wait to learn even more!

Suddenly, she noticed everyone looking at her. This wasn't unusual, though they were looking at her even worse than those in the Emerald City had. But the Emerald City wasn't as bad. Sure, she'd gotten some mean looks, but she'd actually made a few quality friends there, such as Mary, Lauren, Ellie, Emily, Sarah, Cecilia, and Katherine. As well as an exchange Quadling student whom she'd never see again. She'd even gained the respect of a few boys.

But that was the Emerald City, where everything was green. Now she was in a world where hardly anything was green, and anyone different was viewed as an outcast. She wished all of her friends were with her now, but none of them were at Shiz. They'd all gone to the Emerald University, or, in Emily's case, the Quox University. They all had said they'd write, and since Emily was the closest, she told Elphaba she'd visit.

Elphaba glanced around and rolled her eyes before turning to everyone, "What? What are you staring at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? All right, fine, we might as well get this over with! No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't eat grass as a child! Are we clear?"

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Elphaba?!" Elphaba gasped and turned around. Could it really be…?

"Nessa!" she called, running over to her sister. But something blocked her way. She ran into him and fell to the ground.

It was her father. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, looking as menacing as always.

"I...I…the—the Wizard sent me," Elphaba swallowed nervously, cowering under Frex's gaze.

"Well," Frex hissed. "Isn't that special? You'd better not tarnish your sister's reputation..." He turned to Nessa, gave her a pair of jeweled shoes, and kissed her goodbye before leaving.

"Elphaba," Nessa's eyes flooded with tears as she wheeled herself forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I never thought…" Elphaba whispered. "That's why I insisted going this year, in case you got in. I really wanted to be in the same year as you."

"I did, too," Nessa whispered. "Oh, Fabala, I've missed you so much."

"And I, you," Elphaba whispered back.

Their touching moment was interrupted by Madame Morrible, "Welcome, welcome, students of Shiz University! I am Madame Morrible, HeadShiztress here…Ah…you must be the governor's daughter," she said to Nessa. "What a tragically beautiful face you have," she smiled a sympathetic smile, before catching eye of Elphaba and screaming. "Who…who are you?" she gasped.

"I'm Elphaba. The other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic. Oh, and I was also disowned and sold to slavery by my father."

Madame Morrible's eyes lit up, "Oh!" she squealed. "You must be that special one from the Wizard! I can hardly wait to see the full extent of your powers! Perhaps…a demonstration now?" she asked, gesturing.

"Well…" Elphaba said, looking down at her shoes. "I…I can't really control them yet…"

"Oh," Morrible said. "You have emotional outbursts, then? So that must be how His Ozness discoverated you!"

"Madame Morrible," a blonde girl was raising her hand eagerly.

"Yes…?" Madame Morrible said, turning away from Elphaba.

"My name is Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands. I've applied to your Sorcery Seminar…perhaps you'll recall my essay? 'Magic Wands, Need They have a Point'."

"Oh…well, you see…I'm only teaching a private seminar this year. To Miss Elphaba right here," she said, taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her forward.

Galinda's eyes widened in horror and she glared at the ground before backing away.

"To your rooms then, students!" she called, and Elphaba took her suitcase before heading upstairs to her room.

The room was nice enough, Elphaba decided. She quickly opened the curtains to let a little more sun into the room. Much better. There were two beds, so Elphaba guessed she would be sharing. She took out her hairbrush and laid it down on a dresser. If she didn't do it now, she'd probably forget. She took out her covers and sheets and quickly made up her bed and took out her pillow.

She grabbed her toiletries bag and put them in a small cabinet in the bathroom, before returning to the bedroom and setting up her closet. She took out her collection of books and set them up beside her bed. Perfect. She stood back and admired her handiwork. She nodded to herself satisfyingly before grabbing the current book she was reading and plopping down on the bed.

Her roommate arrived about an hour later, and let out a scream. Elphaba's heart dropped to her stomach upon seeing how it was…Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands…ugh.

Elphaba sighed and closed her book. "Look, I know you hate me, and I admit, I'm not really feeling the warm fuzzies about you, but is there any way we can at least be civil to one another?"

"Yeah. Leave the school," Galinda said, putting her hands on her hips in a pouty way.

"No can do," Elphaba said, lying back down on the bed and opening her book, "See, the Wizard sent me here for special training, and I really don't wanna disappoint him."

Galinda harrumphed before turning and beginning to set up her own bed, "I'm going to request a curtain so I don't have to look at you."

"Fine by me," Elphaba said, but really it wasn't. It hurt to know how much someone would hate her, and just because of her skin color. Elphaba dropped her book and rolled her sleeves up before looking at her arms. Green. She let out a sigh before going to the mirror and looking at her reflection. "Green," Elphaba whispered. "I'm not beautiful. I never have been, and I never will be. I'm _green_. No one will ever love me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Elphaba arrived ten minutes early to class. She intended to do that for the rest of the year. The teacher, Doctor Dillamond, was the only Animal professor at Shiz, and he looked quite surprised to see someone there so early. "Oh," he looked quite perplexed.

"I assure you, the green isn't contagious," Elphaba said dryly as she took out a book to read while she waited.

"No, no, it wasn't that…it's…I'm surprised to see you here so early…" he said, cocking his head curiously.

"Well…I thought I'd get a head start," Elphaba said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. The real reason was that she wanted to get away from Galinda as quickly as possible.

Doctor Dillamond looked pleased. "Ah, how wonderful. I wish we had more students like you," he said.

Elphaba blushed a darker shade of green. "Is there…anything I can help you with, Doctor Dillamond?"

"Hmm? Oh no, dear, but thank you," he said, writing on his blackboard.

…

By the time Galinda and her friends arrived at class, chattering and giggling away, the class had already begun. Doctor Dillamond excused them since it was the first day, and they sat down as far away from Elphaba as possible.

Elphaba sighed in exasperation as Doctor Dillamond began his lesson. This was going to be a long year with Galinda Upland here…

…

It turned out Elphaba had all her classes with Galinda, much to both girls' disappointment. Later that day, Elphaba was eating her lunch by Suicide Canal, working on her homework at the same time. Galinda, Pfanee, and Shenshen walked up.

"Excuse me," Galinda said to Elphaba.

"May I help you?" Elphaba looked up from her books.

"We sit there," she said, pointing down at Elphaba's spot.

"Really?" Elphaba said, closing her book.

"Yes, we called dibs."

"Well, I wasn't there when the dibs were called. Besides, it's just a seat. Anyone can sit wherever they want," Elphaba said, before taking a bite of her apple and looking back down at her book.

Galinda, Pfanee, and Shenshen exchanged glances and whispered to each other before backing up. Elphaba finished her apple and started on her sandwich, writing down the answer to a question in the process.

Then, suddenly, she felt a shove behind her and gasped. She was falling, falling, falling…and with a splash she hit the water. Elphaba came up for air and gasped to see the three girls giggling as they watched her thrash and flail about in the water.

Elphaba happened to be an extremely good swimmer, but even she couldn't fight the current. "Help!" cried Elphaba. "Help…" she said weakly, before falling unconscious and the current dragged her under…

**A/N: Sorry it's short. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Galinda, Pfanee, and Shenshen watched as the current dragged Elphaba under, beginning to panic when her head didn't emerge the next few seconds as it had earlier. "Oh no, do you think we killed her?" Galinda gasped, worry sparking in her cerulean-colored eyes.

"Oh no, we'd get in _so _much trouble!" Pfanne shrieked. "I don't want to be expelled!" she began to sob.

"Not to mention Elphaba could die?" Galinda said, looking back, annoyed at her friends.

"Chill," Shenshen said, putting a hand on Pfanne's shoulder while ignoring Galinda. "They've got no proof it was us. All we have to say is we saw her drowning!"

Pfanee nodded, and Galinda sighed. It'd ruin her reputation if she cared that she'd die, so she merely nodded, a worried expression still in her eyes.

Then suddenly, a figure dove into the waters. The girls all shrieked in fear and watched anxiously as he disappeared under the water. "Do you think he's all right?" Galinda asked her friends worriedly, glancing back at them with fear in her eyes.

Pfanee and Shenshen shrugged, but looked a bit anxious theirselves as they peered over the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, the man emerged from the waters carrying an unconscious Elphaba, before swimming to the edge. The girls all rushed over, eager to see.

He was pressing hard on Elphaba's chest, trying desperately to get the water out of her lungs. The girls all peered over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse at the unconscious green girl.

Her ebony hair was soaking wet, and sprawled across her shoulders. The water had undone the tight braid she'd worn earlier, and her clothes were all soaked. Her eyes were closed, and her glasses were gone, as well as her hat. But her navy-blue jacket and dress were all right, soaking wet, but still in one piece, as well as her dark brown, lace-up boots.

After one final push, the boy gave up. "C'mon…c'mon…wake up," he pleaded. "Ozdamnit!" He looked frustrated and tugged at his sandy hair before sighing in despair. He quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her across the campus.

"Where are you going?" shouted Galinda.

"Taking her to the hospital!" yelled the boy without glancing back.

"Do you know who that is?!" squealed Shenshen in delight, squeezing her eyes in ecstasy and clutching her hands together in a fangirlish manner.

"No, who?" Galinda asked, turning towards her friend in a confused manner. She'd been too busy focusing on Elphaba to see who he was.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," Shenshen said, opening her chocolate eyes in surprise. "It's Fiyero Tiggular!"

"Really?! No way!" squealed Galinda, doing a strange little jig. "Omigosh, I just HAVE to check him out!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Hospital

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a fuzzy figure above her. She was confused. But…she'd been drowning, hadn't she? She blinked hazily, and the person in front of her let out a breath of relief, "Oh, Elphaba, I'm so glad you're all right."

"Emily?" Elphaba frowned and attempted to sit up, but Emily pushed her down. "What was that for?" Elphaba complained.

"Doctor's orders. You need to rest," Emily responded, before relief flooded into her warm brown eyes. "Oh, Elphaba…when my parents told me what happened…I just couldn't help myself. I had to get to you." Surprisingly, she reached over and hugged her friend.

"You were?" Elphaba was surprised. Emily wasn't normally the type of friend that displayed too much sympathy for injuries. When they'd been younger, Elphaba had been a bit of a crybaby, and Emily would get annoyed with her for crying about her scraped knees, after all, she was used to scratches from her cat at home.

"Well, duh!" Emily looked at her as if she was completely stupid. "You're my friend."

Elphaba smiled. "So…how's Quadling University?" she asked her friend.

Emily's eyes lit up. "It's great! I'm learning _so_ much about animals and Animals! I never knew there was so much more to learn."

Elphaba laughed. Her friend had always been an excessive animal/Animal-lover. Elphaba was, too, but she didn't spend all of her childhood researching all about them. She just defended them and treated them as people herself, mostly.

"So..." Emily asked. "I'm guessing it was your extreme clumsiness that made you fall in and drown?" There was that smirk Elphaba knew and loved.

Elphaba hesitated. She wasn't sure whether or not she should tell her friend that the girls had pushed her in. If she did, Emily would go and attempt to beat the girls up and whatnot, but if she didn't…well…truth was a quality Emily valued. But however rude the girls were, Elphaba didn't want to cause yet another commotion.

So Elphaba chose to lie, "Well…" she said, giving a sheepish smile she knew would easily convince her friend.

Emily laughed. "So, what did you fall in again?"

Elphaba was glad Emily believed her. "Suicide Canal."

"Oh my Oz," Emily said, staring wide-eyed at Elphaba. "I've never heard of such an ironic situation."

"Hey!" Elphaba said.

"What, due to your excessive clumsiness, you should've known better than to sit on the edge of the canal like that," Emily defended her opinion.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you know who rescued you?" Emily asked, stopping in her laughter. Elphaba shook her head. "_Prince_ Fiyero Tiggular."

"What?!" Elphaba gasped, shooting forward. Immediately a jolt of pain shot up her spine.

"Easy," Emily said. "But yeah, I was shocked, too. After all, he's got that reputation, you wouldn't think he'd save someone."

"Especially someone like me."

Emily glared. "Elphaba!" She crossed her eyes and gave the famous 'Emily Stare' as Elphaba had dubbed it. Emily didn't like it when Elphaba called herself ugly, for Emily believed her friend was beautiful, and Emily, herself was ugly. Elphaba believed opposite. Emily had even drawn a picture (she loved to draw) with a little writing in the corner that said, 'Elphaba! You are beautiful!'

"Emily…" Elphaba sighed.

"Elphaba, I won't hear any of it," Emily said, clamping her hands on her ears. "Green is my favorite color."

"I thought it was brown."

"And green! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she said. "I saw him on my way here. He was just exiting the hospital. I'm surprised he didn't stay to see when you woke up."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the only one here," Elphaba remarked dryly, and Emily quickly interjected.

"Nessa is here, too, she's just in the restroom."

_Why would that Winkie prince rescue _me?Elphaba wondered. Is it possible that more than just the other school outcasts like me?

**A/N: So, yes…in case you're wondering, Emily is an OC. I mentioned her earlier as Elphaba's friend that went to Quadling University. She'll probably be here for one or two more chapters, before she has to go back. **

**~Madison**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You've Got a Friend?

About a week later, Elphaba was ready to go back to classes. She'd received letters from all of her other friends at the Emerald City University. Mary and Lauren had desperately wanted to know if she was all right, Ellie was wondering how she'd fallen in, Catherine gave her tips about maintaining her health, and Cecilia's letter was a combination of all of them.

Emily had been sleeping on the floor in Elphaba's room. The green girl was mortified, but Emily assured her she'd honestly prefer to do that. Elphaba wasn't surprised; Emily was a big nature girl, after all. But she insisted her friend at least take the couch, to which Emily finally agreed to.

…

Galinda had spent the last night at Pfannee and Shenshen, for she knew she'd be overcome with guilt every time she saw Elphaba's empty room. So when she finally heard the green girl was back, she decided to go back, thanking Pfannee and Shenshen for letting her stay.

Naturally, she was surprised to see another girl in there. "Who is this?" she demanded.

"This is—"

"Dude, I can say my own name," Emily rolled her eyes underneath her brown glasses. "I'm Emily."

Galinda's jaw dropped open. The green girl had a friend?

"Umm…hello?" Emily frowned. "Am I that good-looking?" she joked to Elphaba, who actually laughed in return.

Elphaba was so different when she was with her friend. Laughing. And smiling. And joking. "Are you okay?" Emily asked Galinda confusedly.

"She's just shocked I have a friend," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You mean you haven't made any?" Emily turned to her.

"Hello? Emily, I'm green." Elphaba gestured to herself.

"Are people really _that_ shallow and self-absorbed at Shiz?" Emily frowned, scoffing. "Oz, how do you stand it?"

"Let's just go," Elphaba said, standing up and exiting the room.

Emily glared at Galinda and turned to her, "Listen, you better not do anything to her. She's my _friend. _Yes, maybe she's not the most likeable person ever, but don't do anything to her." Then she left.

…

About two weeks later, it was time for Emily to go. "Bye," Elphaba sighed.

"See ya," Emily said. "I'm off to learn more about being a zoologist!" Her eyes lit up as they always did when she talked about Animal/animals.

"'Bye, Emily!" Elphaba called as her friend rode off in the carriage. Emily smiled out the window at her, and she waited until the carriage was out of sight. Elphaba sighed and walked back to her dormitory to study for tomorrow's test.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elphaba marched through the crowd of people (which wasn't that hard, they immediately parted for her) and made her way up to the Winkie Prince. "Can I help you?" he glanced down at her, breaking his conversation of flirting with Galinda.

"Why did you save me?" she asked suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you die," he rolled his eyes.

Elphaba was stunned. "You're welcome," Fiyero said sarcastically after a minute of silence.

Then Elphaba cracked him across the face. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Hey!" he pressed a hand to his injured face.

"Why didn't you just let me _die_?"

"Is that how you fell in? Were you committing suicide?" Before Elphaba could answer, Fiyero yelled, "THE GREEN GIRL COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Galinda joined in, and soon everyone was whispering to one another.

Elphaba glared. "Fiyero Tiggular, you do _not _want me as your enemy. And if you want to know why I was drowning, ask your girlfriend." She turned on her heel and headed off to her next class.

Fiyero glanced at Galinda. "Do you know something about this?"

She shrugged.

"I shouldn't have saved her," Fiyero stared off after her as she stomped away. "Ungrateful little _bitch_."

…

Elphaba was sitting on her head, reading 'Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone' to take her mind off that afternoon. Unfortunately, it was hard, for Galinda had just entered the room.

"I thought you just read that old book," she complained before sitting down at her vanity and applying mascara to her lashes.

"Well, yeah. I'm rereading it. This is actually about the tenth time I've read this since my friend, Lillian gave it to me for my birthday."

"You mean you have _more_ friends?" Galinda whipped around, surprised.

"Yes. _Some_ people aren't self-absorbed and shallow," Elphaba retorted.

Galinda shrugged. "I wonder how popular they are."

"Not very, but sometimes people would rather have real friends than a bunch of fake ones."

"What do you mean?" Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"What do you _think_ I mean?" Elphaba said, looking up from her book and meeting Galinda's blue eyes with her brown.

"I don't think," Galinda bluffed.

"Yes, you do. You might not think very _much_, but you do think. Girls are always thinking."

"Not this girl," Galinda snapped.

"Actually, yes. It's the way our brains are wired. To always think. Boys can actually have blank-out moments. Have you ever asked a boy what he was thinking and he responded as 'nothing'? Did you overthink it and think it was about a different girl? It probably wasn't; boys just have a different mindset than her own."

"Oh. I suppose I'll have to apologize to Fiyero, then," Galinda said, looking down at the ground, a heated blush rising in her cheeks.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You won't need to. In his case, he probably _was_ thinking about some other girl."

"You shut up about him! Just because you're green and mean doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else!" Galinda yelled, striking her roommate across the cheek.

Elphaba looked surprised. For a moment, she was silent. Then, a strange laugh came from the depths of her throat. A high-pitched cackle. She stopped. "Feel better?" she asked Galinda.

"Yes, yes I do," Galinda said proudly.

"Good!" Elphaba struck her across the face. "So do I!" Before Galinda could respond, Elphaba grabbed her book and ran off to the library, leaving behind a stunned Galinda.

**A/N: The whole bit about the boys' and girls' brains is true. My science teacher told me. By the way, have any of you heard of a zombie ant? I dare you to look it up.**

**~Madison**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Elphaba was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. Galinda could sleep through _anything_. Elphaba let out a sigh before whamming the clock off. It was a common habit of hers to wake up this early to get ready for school, due to her alarm clock. She yawned and stretched before grabbing her black bathrobe and heading into the bathroom for her morning bath.

Yesterday morning, she'd had a shower, so today, she decided to use the tub. She plugged the brain in before turning up the warm water, with a slight bit of cold to make it just right. Elphaba decided she might as well brush her teeth while the water was filling up the tub, so she brushed her teeth with water first—always a good idea—and then toothpaste. Once she was done, she spit out the toothpaste and stripped out of her nightshirt before climbing into the tub.

The water was slightly cold, so she turned off the cool water, and let the warm water run until it was out. She turned it off and laid back. She always liked to take a few minutes in the bath to think about everything going on, lay out her schedule for the day. Today was her Sorcery Seminar, so she'd need to warm up her magic a bit…oh, and she also had that mathematics quiz. It was a good thing she'd studied…Elphaba then remembered how long she'd been in the tub. About ten minutes. She hurriedly scrubbed herself down before pulling the plug and stepping out to dry off and put her robe back on.

She took out her usual outfit, her jacket, navy-blue dress, and turtleneck, as well as her brown boots and black leggings, not to mention her navy-blue cap. She slid on her glasses and began to braid her thick, ebony hair. Once she was done, she placed the cap on her head. Since Galinda was asleep, she figured it would be all right to change in the bedroom. So she put on her undergarments and dress, before slipping on her jacket, leggings, and boots.

She straightened up in the mirror before nodding once she felt she looked ready to start the day. She made up her bed quickly before disappearing off to the cafeteria for a bit of breakfast.

Naturally, she was the first one there. None of the other Shiz students particularly cared about being on time, but Elphaba did, and soon, other students would start flocking the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Elphaba grabbed her typical box of cereal and milk before taking a spoon and bowl. She poured the cereal into the bowl before filling it with milk from the milkbox. Then she dug in. Cereal was the usual meal she had in the morning…though sometimes on weekends and such she'd take eggs and bacon. She just normally didn't have time for them.

She was reading a novel called '1984', which was a fascinating story about someone's view of the future. Once the other students started coming in, she hurriedly finished her cereal before throwing the plastic bowl away, placing her bookmark in her book, and hurrying back to her dormitory room. She honestly didn't care if she woke Galinda up, for she needed to do the laundry.

Since she only had four dresses in all, she often had to wash them. So she gathered up her clothes and took them down to the Shiz laundry room, where on the way she bumped into none other than Prince Fiyero Tiggular himself. "Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?" he asked, scowling down at her.

"Many things," Elphaba said, struggling to pick up her laundry. There were many things she didn't want him to see in there…

Unfortunately, he found them first. He started to snort loudly through his noise. "Hey, look, it's the green girl's underwear! Look how sexy!" He held it up for everyone to see, and Elphaba immediately snatched it from his hand and kicked him in the side.

"Do me a favor and shut. The fuck. Up!" she hissed, gathering up the remains of her laundry and dashing off.

Fiyero just blinked. What in Oz was wrong with that girl? Did she just realize who she'd kicked? He was _Prince _of the Vinkus. He hated her. She hated him. And yet…there was something about her that was just so sexy…

Oh, crap, he was imagining the green girl naked.

…

Fiyero found her later that afternoon in the cafeteria at noon. She was eating a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, with an apple and some milk (apparently she liked that drink).

He swallowed nervously as he got a glimpse at her again he was imagining her without clothes. What was wrong with him? What was the deal? She was the _artichoke_, he was a prince. What was she to him? She was nothing, nothing at all. And yet…he just wanted to rip off those too-concealing clothes and see what she looked like. It was driving him insane. Those _stupid, stupid _hormones. He'd never felt this way about a girl before.

It must be hatred. It had to be hatred. Yeah. He just wanted to hurt her, right? Yeah. That's what he wanted to do. He hated the green girl, so he wanted to do terrible things to her. Definitely.

But as she got up and left the cafeteria, he moaned to himself in his head, _Who am I kidding? I've got it bad._

**A/N: And thus, begins Fiyeraba. Lol.**

**~Madison**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Elphabalover101: Yes. Yes, he does.**

**NiatheWickedLover: It was a good book, but the ending was so sad…Yes, Dancing-through-Life Yero is very strange.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: He's actually not going to try to get Elphaba for a while, but yes, he does need to step up the act.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Well, then, glad I was the first.**

**Romantic-Snake: Thank you!**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Elphaba opened her eyes as her alarm rang and quickly slammed it off, just like every morning. She hurried to the bathroom and took a quicker bath than usual before washing her face hurriedly and brushing her teeth. She inspected herself in the mirror before hurrying back to her room. She wanted to be out of here before Galinda woke up. She'd had another run-in with the blonde yesterday, and it had ended with her friends taunting and teasing her again.

She slipped on her simple frock, turtleneck, and jacket before sliding on her boots, glasses, and hat. She then braided her hair, grabbed her school supplies before heading off to the cafeteria. It was about 7 a.m., and she had some time today, less classes, after all, so instead of her usual cereal, she grabbed a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk.

Once she'd finished she decided it was time to head off to class. First, it was math, where there wasn't much going on, just a substitute and a project. She noticed Fiyero looking at her more often than usual, and was surprised that he'd actually come to class today. She was more surprised and uncomfortable when she saw him scrutinizing her, as though he were…_judging her…_But when she looked at him, he'd simply look away.

She also had social studies, which was next, with him, and he did the same thing as they watched a movie on the crusades of Ozian history. Honestly, she found it all very stupid. She didn't even really have a religion. Her father would've been one of those crusades…she mused. But when she saw Fiyero staring at her again, she just scooted away uncomfortably.

Luckily, she had science away from him, but unfortunately, with most of the class out sick, she had to sit next to Galinda, who was glaring daggers at her. "May I help you?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

Galinda immediately turned her frown upside down and said, "Oh, yes! I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch." She had a false smile plastered across her face.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "No." she responded, turning to her classwork.

"Yes." Galinda insisted, crossing her arms and staring at Elphaba.

"No."

"Yes or I'll yell it," Galinda threatened, and Elphaba glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. Just because you can't get out of trouble doesn't mean I can't." She smiled innocently at Elphaba, blue eyes challenging her.

"Fine. I'll sit with you," hissed Elphaba, glaring daggers at the blonde girl. She must have something up her sleeve…


End file.
